With the proliferation of microprocessor-based data processing devices, there have developed large industries devoted to marketing and distribution of computer software, i.e. programs to control the operation of devices, and data to be processed by the devices. The software is often complex and is capable in some cases of performing a large number of different functions. Processable data may also be provided in different varieties that are useful for a number of different purposes or tasks. It is also becoming common for the price of software or data to be based on the "value" to the customer. Thus, the marketer may wish to charge the customer a separate amount for each software function or each variety of data and the customer may wish to pick and choose among the functions and/or varieties. This may be the case whether the software or data is sold by itself or together with a data processing device.
A type of data processing device that illustrates the foregoing is the computerized parcel manifest system, of which well known examples are the STAR 200 and the STAR 110, both marketed by Pitney Bowes Inc., Stamford, Conn. These devices are both sold with operating system software, application software that controls the devices so as to perform their intended functions, and data to be used by the device. The data includes carrier rate data that is used for calculating parcel shipping charges. The STAR 200 includes an IBM PC-compatible microcomputer interfaced to an electronic scale. Also included in the STAR 200 is a customized keyboard that includes special keys for selecting a parcel carrier or class of service. Software and data are loaded into the computer for storage on a hard disk.
The STAR 110 resembles a conventional electronic scale in outward appearance. A microprocessor, memory, weighing scale hardware and software, and a keyboard and small display, are all integrated into a single housing. Part of the device's memory is a ROM which stores the operating system and application software. Thus the software is "embedded" in the device, which is sometimes referred to as an "embedded system." Carrier rate data and other information are stored on PROMs that are detachably connected to the device and are addressable by the microprocessor.
Both the STAR 110 and STAR 200 are capable of performing a number of accounting functions and producing printed shipment manifests, shipping forms and labels, and a number of different reports by means of a peripheral printer or printers. Both also permit processing of parcels in accordance with the requirements of several carriers. In addition to rate data that is provided as a standard feature of these devices, other rate data packages (e.g. for additional carriers or classes of service) are available for an additional fee. Since not all customers desire to purchase any or all of the available optional rate packages, the supplier of the devices must arrange that a variety of sets of rate data packages be stored in the devices. For example, it has been known to install PROMs in the device (if the device is an embedded system) or to supply a floppy disk (if the device is PC-based), containing only the rate packages desired by the customer. However, such arrangements may require production and storage of a large number of different rate PROMs and disks, with attendant expense and inconvenience. It has also been known to store some or all of the possible rate packages on a standard PROM or disk or set of PROMs or disks and then to control the device's access to the rate data via "directory" information stored on a directory PROM or disk. This approach also entails significant expense and inconvenience. Under both approaches, the inconvenience can be increased when the customer wishes to add an optional rate package at some point after initial purchase of the device. A significant part of the inconvenience arises from the need to keep track of which customers are holding which optional rates, for purposes of distributing rate updates.
Thus a more convenient and less expensive method of distributing rate or other types of optional data packages is desirable. It is also desirable to facilitate the distribution of applications software having optional features for which separate amounts may be charged.